


Just a Touch of Your Love

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: AMAs, Age Difference, American Music Awards, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Friends to Lovers, Lube, M/M, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top bressie, award show, like the tiniest bit, mostly bc i wish it happened like this, nessie ftw always, very very slight canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: Tensions have always been high between Niall and Bressie, but one night, just a touch, sets it off. 
Title from LM's new song Touch (I'm obsessed with the new album.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! A random Nessie for you cause I was feeling it.
> 
> P.s. I started writing this before the AMAs, and I actually haven't watched the whole show. Now, obviously Bressie wasn't there, considering he's touring with The Blizzards. So let's just read it for smut's sake, aye?

"Brez! Over here!" Niall screamed and waved enthusiastically. Bressie spotted him across the crowd and came over to him, small grin creeping across his face. "I'm glad you made it. Been too long," Niall enthused as he opened his arms for a hug. The broad man accepted the offer and wrapped Niall up in his arms.

It was possible Bressie forgot how comfortably Niall fit against him, the familiar warmth of him, the settling scent of his hair. He forgot how much he missed one of his best mates. "Glad I could come," he admitted quietly into the younger boy's ear. He pulled back and held Niall at arm's length, hands firm on his smaller shoulders. "You look well. Like the hair," he noticed and flicked a finger and the mostly brown roots of Niall's head, just enough blond to remind Bressie of the lad he knows.

Niall flushed and swatted the hand away. "Trying something new. New era and all." Bressie nodded in understanding.

He was aware of the efforts Niall had put into trying to transition smoothly from a group to a solo artist, at least for the foreseeable future. He'd been trying to get his face, alone, seen in good places. He'd embraced a new look and a new style of music in order to define himself as Niall Horan instead of Niall from One Direction. 

"Aye, well, it's working for you."

Niall reached out and grabbed a flute of champagne as a waiter floated by, sipping before saying, "It's me first award show on me own."

"Nervous?" Bressie asked.

He was, very. But if he admitted that out loud, the nerves would take over. He didn't need to say anything it seemed because Bressie punched him lightly in the shoulder and assured, "Nothing to be nervous about, chief. You'll be ace, I know it."

Niall laughed, just a bubble of sound off his lips as his blood plumped a little more slowly in response to Bressie's sure words. "Should get to the table. They'll be coming to get me soon enough."

They made their way out of the pre-party room and into the modernly decorated open space where the AMA's would soon take place. The event where Niall would perform solo for the first time on an awards show. Bressie could feel him bricking it like it was his own emotions, vibrating off Niall's skin. Their table, a spot reserved next to Niall exclusively for him, was set with what Bressie thought was an unnecessary amount of effort.

He found the spot with his name on it and took his place. Niall didn't sit down immediately, instead mingling with friends and acquaintances at the surrounding tables. Bressie couldn't help but watch him. He had a way about him, always had for as long as Bressie's known him, that sucked people in. It was like a light that surrounded him. It was one of the main reasons Bressie liked to surround himself with Niall every chance he could. It was good karma.

Everyone else in the room must've agreed, because he didn't see Niall again until the lights went down and the pre-show announcer was asking them to take their seats. The younger man was practically bouncing in his seat, nervous in a way Bressie hadn't seen since the beginning of Niall's career. He placed a firm hand on Niall's shoulder, stilling the boy and making him look back over his shoulder at Bressie.

Niall gave him a small smile and released a long breath before Gigi and Jay took the stage and he turned back around. Everyone clapped at something they'd said, including Niall, but Bressie was too busy taking in the new width of Niall's shoulders.

It'd been too long since he'd seen Niall in person, and the break had done him well. He looked full and happy. The skin on the back of his neck was tan and his hair was freshly cut. Bressie found himself leaning forward and brushing his mouth up close to Niall's ear.

"What are you doing after this? Is there an after party?"

Niall leaned into the question, to hear better or get closer, Bressie didn't know. He put a finger up to halt the older man before grabbing his phone. The screen brightness was all the way down but it still seemed glaringly bright in the dark room. The blond's fingers flew over the digital keyboard and moments later Bressie's ringtone pinged in the open space. The rest of the table gave him a myriad of disapproving looks, but he ignored them in favor of swiping open the new text.

_Going out but_ _don't_ _want you to go home..come with ?_

As if Bressie had ever been able to say no to Niall. _Just a few pints and then off to bed for me._ Niall read it and gave Bressie a grateful smile and an eye roll at the same time.

A woman dressed in all black with a small ear piece leaned down just as Niall was about to mouth something to Bressie, whispering, "Mr. Horan, you're needed backstage." Niall nodded and stood up from his chair.

As he passed, he bent down and breathed, "Better be watching, head," into his ear, accompanied by a pat on the chest for good measure. If Bressie had any inkling to look anywhere but at Niall, those intentions were gone. The actual amount of time it took between Niall leaving and him walking out on stage was long, but Bressie filled the time with a lot of self-deprecating and long-suffering thoughts about busy lives and the people you spend them with.

But then, some blonde was flipping her long hair off her shoulder and saying, "Playing the song that..." Bressie stopped listening because he was about to watch Niall perform his first solo song live. He was the one Niall played This Town for at three in the morning when he couldn't get a vibe for the bridge. He was the one with the advanced rough copy still downloaded to his computer.

The stage lit up, huge red walls of lights, and Bressie's mind went quiet just as Niall started to sing. _Waking_ _up to kiss you and nobody's there. The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air._ It was a simple set and a sharply dressed Niall, but it was enough to make Bressie's heart beat hard in his chest. The rest of the night for Bressie was much of the same, a blur of activity surrounding a bright, popstar center.

The after party was disorienting and crowded. It was obviously the number one choice for most of the elite that showed that night. Bressie had never been a big fan of the party scene, too many people and too little air, but for Niall, he could suffer a few bottles of brew.

He picked up a couple from the bar and wiggled his way back through the crowd to where Niall was squashed between some record producer and a backup dancer for Selena Gomez. They were blatantly fawning over him, and Niall, for his part, was politely nodding and smiling at all the right cues. Bressie nudged in with a, "Here you go, chief," blocking the leeches from continuing their babbling. They could hate Bressie all they wanted, he didn't mind.

Niall sent him the a look of pure relief and took the cold beer. "Thanks."

"Want to go sit down for a bit? I could use a few inches of me own space," the taller lad suggested. Niall nodded enthusiastically and let Bressie guide him out of the crowd with a hand on his lower back.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Niall conspired as they slid into a booth on the edge of the room.

Bressie shrugged and set his beer on the table, wiping his fingers through the condensation dripping down the glass. "No problem. I get it." He didn't, not really. He'd never had the same level of fame as Niall had. He never had to deal with the number of people wanting things from him like Niall had to. But he did understand the need to get away, and he figured that was enough.

A couple of beers apparently meant five for Niall and six for him. They were littering the table and currently being used as pawns to explain a play from one of the most recent World Cup qualifiers, Niall's deft fingers switching the "players" around with surprising sharpness considering his state.

"...and then he just hooked it right in! Swear, it was one of the greatest shots I've ever seen." Satisfied with his explanation, Niall sat back against the booth and sighed out contentedly.

"I only caught parts of that," Bressie slurred, "but it sounded legend." Niall laughed giddily and slumped into Bressie's shoulder. The older man lifted a hand and brushed Niall's drooping quiff off his face, fingers large against his forehead.

Niall looked up at him, eyes glassy and so bright a blue it almost hurt to look at. "Take me home, Brez."

Someone should appoint Bressie a saint, because that's exactly what he did. He hauled Niall into the sleek, blacked-out sedan that was assigned to him that night, before sliding in, too. Once they were in his room, he made him drink a bottle of water and tucked him into bed in just his shirt and pants, averting his eyes as he stripped off his suit. When Niall was releasing tiny snores, Bressie stole two of the pillows off the bed and went to sleep on the couch.

***

"Ugh!" All the air in Bressie's lungs got pushed out forcefully and his eyes snapped open to see a loose, sleepy Niall sat on top of him on the couch like Bressie wasn't even there, leaned back, remote in hand. "'Cuse you, mate. Can't breathe," he wheezed out. He felt strung out, head heavy with a hangover and stomach churning. "I'm gonna puke if you don't get off."

Niall looked down, in about the same shape as he, and wiggled his butt, pressing into Bressie's stomach. The twat. "God, chief, don't," Bressie warned. "Get off."

"Why didn't you fuck me last night?"

The need to spill his empty stomach all over the hotel floor was sedated at the question. Instead his heart froze in his chest. "Wh-what?" he almost laughed.

"I don't get to do these things with you often, never get you out to these important nights with me. I planned everything, and you just tucked me in?" Niall still wasn't looking at him, arms crossed over his chest and a defiant scowl on his face.

"Are you taking the mick right now?"

Niall huffed, offended, and punched Bressie in the chest. The older man was surprised and the force of it, so used to Niall being small and childlike. "No, I'm not, you arsehole," he spat, but now he was looking more sheepish. "I thought you wanted to."

He was back to leaning against the couch, arms crossed, and Bressie really needed to get out from under him before he vomited. So he mustered all of his morning after strength and sat up, knocking Niall sideways and landing him face down on the floor. "Oh, shit. Sorry, mate. Just needed to get up," he half laughed. Bressie kicked his legs off the couch to sit up proper, and reached down to help Niall up, but his hand was shrugged off.

"Leave it. I'm fine." Niall pushed to his feet and walked, calm as ever, back to the bedroom, where he shut the door behind him and didn't emerge until Bressie had to leave to catch his flight.

***

"What the hell did you do?"

Bressie rolled his eyes at Eoghan's accusation. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah! That's the problem, mate."

The bar was crowded, but not nearly as crowded as Niall's party a week ago. He'd been avoiding the whole mess like the plague, refusing to think about the opportunity, or huge mistake, he'd passed up. They were a few drinks in, and, to be honest, Bressie was surprised it took Eoghan that long to bring it up. He knew Niall would've told him about it nearly right after it happened.

"He was drunk," Bressie tried.

"So were you," Eoghan offered. "Equal terms."

"Why would I want our first time to be a blur?" Bressie explained, exasperated.

Eoghan slammed a fist on the table. "So you do want to sleep with him?"

"No, stop. That's not what I meant." Bressie let his head fall back to the booth, unsure what else to do."

"Sure sounded like what you meant." Eoghan reached an arm across the table and placed a gentle hand on Bressie's wrist. "It's okay, you know. If you do."

Bressie groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "It's Niall," he whined.

"Exactly," Eoghan answered like it was clear, and Bressie lifted his head. "He's not a kid anymore, Brez. Hasn't been for a while."

Oh, he knew. "I know," he lamented. "He's all," his hands fluttered around his own torso for a moment, "broad and full now. His shoulders are... Did you see he's letting his hair go brown? Looks good on him." Bressie leaned forward on his elbows and whispered, words mildly slurred, "His jaw is like..." He gestured like a square around his chin before rolling his eyes and falling back against the booth again.

There was silence for a long moment and then Eoghan went, "Don't hate me."

Bressie's head popped up at the warning in his mate's voice, and looked down at Eoghan's hand to see Niall's name and contact picture on the screen. "What the hell, Eoghan?"

Without saying anything, he hung up the phone and looked over Bressie's shoulder with guilt in his eyes. The broad lad followed his gaze, turning around to see Niall walking in the door to the pub, phone in hand. He snapped back to Eoghan and glared. "I'll kill you if I lose him," he seethed, much more sober.

"Don't think that'll happen," Eoghan bragged as he slid from the booth and into the crowd.

Niall stopped at the table a second later, looking half sheepish. "Hey, big head."

"Ignore him," Bressie begged of Eoghan's antics. "He's a knob."

"He's smarter than you sometimes, Brez," Niall countered and took a seat across from him. "He's known what I wanted for years now, and you missed it."

"I didn't miss it," Bressie admitted. "I think I ignored it."

Niall leaned in. "Why? I'm not always the sharpest but I'm not a tit, and I know you fancy me."

"Of course I fancy you, Niall. Look at you. And your laugh. And you're so good with Theo and to your da. You're perfect, chief."

Niall's cheeks went pink and he ducked his head. "Then, I don't get why you never-"

"The age thing is huge, but honestly not even the issue. You were always so young. So in demand. So wanted by everyone. There's no place for me in that. I don't want you one night, Ni. If you're mine, then you're mine for good. And you never had the time for that."

"I do now," Niall offered.

Bressie nodded in agreement. "You do now."

***

If Bressie thought Niall would want to take it slow, he was sorely mistaken. They didn't have a car to take them back that night, so Bressie hailed a cab and shimmied in next to Niall, who didn't even wait for Bressie to give the driver Niall's London address before he had a leg swung over and was sat across Bressie's lap.

"Why did you never say anything?" Niall asked.

This wasn't a conversation to be having in front of some random taxi driver, one that could very well recognize Niall in an instant. Bressie felt like he should contain the situation, sit Niall down and pretend like he wasn't aching for the lad, but Niall had his lips pressed against Bressie's throat and his hands were undoing the top button of Bressie's dress shirt- _God,_ he couldn't care enough to stop him.

"Did you happen to miss the last several years of your life?" Bressie teased. "You're proper famous, chief." Niall made a wounded sound and rolled his hips on Bressie's lap, giving him a hint at the arousal under his trousers. The bigger man grabbed Niall's hips and tucked his chin against the blonde's cheek. "Hey, at least I caught up, yeah?"

Niall laugh was a relief, and when he looked up his eyes were bright and mischievous. "Haven't done anything yet?"

It was Bressie's turn to laugh, unable to stop himself from twisting fingers in Niall's hair and pulling him in for a hug. Niall melted into it, huffing a breath against his collarbone. "You're the fucking sun," Bressie whispered to him, earning curious eyes from the driver over the quiet background music.

"Shut up," Niall implored as he fisted Bressie's shirt.

"Or what?" he snapped back teasingly.

Suddenly, Niall was up and off his lap, falling back onto the seat just as they pulled up to Niall's place. Niall swiped his card and tapped a rather large tip into the key pad before throwing a thank you over his shoulder and leaving Bressie to follow. Bressie would follow him into the wilderness, much less to his room, so he hurried after and ignored the weight of the driver's stare.

Niall moved easily through the familiar space. Bressie loved to admit it was nearly as familiar to him, as well. He followed Niall in silence all the way to the back of the house to the kitchen, where Niall grabbed two bottles of water and then kept going up the back stairs.

With the lights out and only Niall's humming adorning the silence, Bressie's hands were itching at his sides. Niall was in front of him, climbing steadily up the steps. His hips were moving slowly back and forth, swaying to the mindless tune in his head. Bressie's eyes lulled down to the movement and his mouth went a bit slack at the temptation.

He would be good. He would wait until they're in the safety of Niall's room. What he was about to do was already dirty and frowned upon by so many. He would keep their sins locked in his room for only them two.

"Coming, big head?" Niall questioned, one brow raised, and Bressie realized he'd been standing at Niall's open room door. He shook his thoughts free and followed the barely blond Irishman inside. Despite his earlier enthusiasm, Niall was calm once the door clicked shut, tossing Bressie one of the waters and cracking open his own. "Want you as sober as I can get you. No excuses about being too drunk this time."

The audacity on this kid- no, not kid, but still in need of being taken care of. Bressie gulped the entire water down and threw it in the trash before pulling his jacket off and getting started on his shirt. "No excuses at all this time, " Bressie assured.

He unbuttoned the last of his buttons as he crossed the room and dropped it on the floor in front of the lad. Niall stopped mid gulp and set his bottle on the night stand. With a subconscious lick of his lips, he closed the couple steps between them, placing cold hands on Bressie's bare chest. Niall let gravity slowly draw his palms down his pecs, the smooth slopes of his stomach, to his waistband.

"Take me kit off, Brez," Niall requested as his own hands pop open the button and fly of Bressie's suit pants. Bressie didn't have to be told twice. He lifted the hem of Niall's soft cotton shirt, hands going under the material to smooth over the full plane of his chest, up, until it fell to the floor.

"You're quite the fan me shoulders, right?" Niall teased. Bressie diverted his eyes to the floor, hands falling down Niall's arms, but the blond caught them in his and pulled Bressie's arms around his neck to rest on his newly bare shoulders. "I'm glad. You were always the fit one."

With a breathy chuckle, Bressie whispered, "You've always been fit, Ni. Of course I see it," into the air. "You definitely don't look like a kid, talk like a kid, sound like a kid anymore." He cupped a palm to the side of Niall's neck and pulled him in, lips finding his easily.

It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, or even the tenth. But it was only maybe the third time remotely sober, and the first with any intention of going anywhere. Niall surged up into it, hands gripping onto Bressie's waist like an anchor. He could just see Niall doing that in bed, thighs spread across his lap, riding him with his hands squeezing Bressie's sides for balance. 

"Jesus," he swore as he broke the kiss and heaved Niall up, his legs wrapping around Bressie's waist and his arms moving up to cross over his shoulder blades. "Always taste so good, chief. Bet all of you tastes good."

Niall keened and arched into Bressie's chest, fingers weaving into the taller man's hair. Bressie knelt onto the bed, the sheets still tossed around from the night before because Niall never saw the need to make the bed, and let Niall fall gently to the mattress, thighs spreading enticingly. He sat back on his heels between them and lightly smoothed his hands up Niall's clothed shins. Niall's body moved with Bressie's touch, pushing into it.

"Gonna take my trousers off?" Niall asked as one hand fiddled with the button idly.

"You're a lotta mouth tonight," Bressie quipped.

Niall licked over his lips. "You haven't even seen what my mouth can do yet."

Bressie squeezed his eyes shut, cursing to himself, before nodding resolutely. "Alright." He grabbed Niall around the thighs and tugged him closed, pulling open his fly and yanking his trousers and pants down his legs. "Let's find out how talented you really are, aye?"

Niall's eyes went wide as Bressie knee-walked up to straddle Niall's shoulders. The broad lad picked up the extra pillow and stuffed in kindly under Niall's head before pushing his jeans down enough to get his half hard cock out. Niall pushed a stuttering breath out of his nose and let his mouth slack open. Bressie swiped a thumb across the round cherry of his bottom lip and then pushed in for Niall to suck on it as his tugged himself leisurely to full hardness.

Bressie pulled his thumb out and wiped the spit-slick pad over Niall's parted lips. He hummed as he led his flushed tip past Niall's lips and across his wet tongue. Niall responsively closed around the bluntness of him, sucking on his head.

"Shit, Ni." Bressie slumped forward, a hand slapping against the wall Niall's bed sat against as he reminded his hips not to thrust. Niall's hands came up and took hold of Bressie's thighs, pulling him just a little bit closer as he bobbed his head on Bressie's wide dick. "Babe, you're so good."

Niall hummed at the praise, eyes falling closed in contentment. He wrapped a hand around Bressie's base and switched to lapping wetly at the hot skin. When Niall pressed his tongue along the ridge of his thickest vein, running up the underside of his dick, Bressie couldn't hold still anymore. He curled the hand on the wall into a fist and rocked forward, dick head hitting Niall's cheek and smearing precome across his skin.

Bressie swiped up the mess with a finger and pushed it into Niall's mouth. Niall looked up at him, eye contact strong as he sucked off the taste of his lover. The older man laughed, almost disbelieving, and crawled back down between Niall's flexing thighs. Even these, Bressie awed, were thicker and full of muscle. Every inch of Niall's body seemed new and transformed, like Bressie had never really noticed it all before, even though he'd spent too much time thinking about Niall's body.

"Where's your lube?" Bressie asked.

Niall paused, looking lost for a moment, before smiling. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Bressie's brows furrowed, concern lining his eyes. "We can stop whenever you want. I can just suck you off. If you haven't noticed, I've quite a big mouth."

Niall laughed, a sharp, delighted sound, but his hips jumped into the air. "No, I want- God, I want that, too, but I want you to fuck me." The blond surged up and pulled Bressie into a filthy kiss, needy and sloppy. "Lube's in the drawer. Condoms, too."

Pride swelled in Bressie's chest. "I know you're a grown up and you know what you're doing and all," he broke off to kiss Niall again, "but I'm so glad you're being safe."

Niall smiled against his mouth, fingers scratching against the barely there hairs from yesterday's shave. "I'm all grown up, head. Get used to it."

Bressie buried his head in Niall's shoulder and sighed. "I'm trying. Reminding myself that wanting you like this isn't wrong."

Niall tugged at Bressie's shoulder and huffed. "Of course it's not fucking wrong. I can fuck whoever I want. Most people don't know half the blokes I've had in my bed."

Bressie lowered down, putting part of his weight on Niall and giving his hair a tug. "Can we not talk about the people you've had in your bed?"

Niall tilted his lips into a half smile. "No need to be jealous. You're by far the fittest bloke I've bedded."

Bressie trickled his fingers down Niall's cheek to his neck. "Bedded quite a few?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," Niall teased as he grabbed hold of the meat of Bressie's back. "Doesn't matter anyway. Not asking them to peg me."

"You're asking me, then?"

Niall rewarded the comment with a smack to his bum, half bare from when he tugged his trousers down. "Won't be for much longer."

Bressie laughed and nodded as he pushed his bottoms the rest of the way off. "Impatient, as always."

"Just for your dick, babe." Niall accented the jab with a hand around Bressie's shaft.

The air whooshed out of the older man's lungs at that as he rocked into Niall's loose fist. "If you want it so bad, then have it." He lifted his head up with a knowing smirk. "Or take it. Whichever you prefer."

Niall bit down on Bressie's bottom lip, letting it go with a snap. "Make me."

Bressie growled, half petulant half turned on beyond belief, and nearly ripped Niall's drawer from the night stand. He hurried to slick up two fingers, ordering Niall to, "Get those off. Now." The younger lad tore his trousers and pants off, trying to get naked as fast as possible.

Bressie bent one of Niall's knees, the good one, back to rub his thumb down his taint, digging in right under his sac. "Hmm, Brez." Niall grabbed his shoulder, not pulling just digging his fingers in as Bressie kept rubbing at his prostate before pushing a finger in at a measured pace, little by little while he kissed across Niall's chest.

Niall bowed his back, sitting down on the thick digit and huffing out a breath of fire. "Harder." Bressie acquiesced and fucked Niall on one finger, and then two. "Oh, God. Yeah, more. Come on." Niall turned his face into the pillows and moaned hot breaths against the fabric. Bressie loved the crease of his brow and the cherry hue of his bitten bottom lip as the brunet opened him up.

When Bressie was three fingers deep and nibbling on Niall's sore nipples, the popstar pawed at his shoulders and begged, "Fuck me. Just- I need it. Bressie, fuck me."

Bressie pressed his hips to Niall's, hand caught under them both. "Say it again." His cock pushed deliciously against Niall's, and he got caught up in the feeling, rubbing off against the younger man.

Niall was swallowing for air, body twitching to move where Bressie had him pinned. "Bressie, please, fuck me," he gasped, sweat shiny on his forehead. It made Bressie want to wreck him completely, make him lose his voice and his mind. He wanted to watch Niall fall apart on his dick.

Three fingers suddenly didn't feel like enough. He pulled them out and grabbed the lube from the mess they'd made of Niall's sheets. Niall took a shaky breath as he watch Bressie slick himself up, head already shiny with precome. The blond opened his thighs further, spreading himself open for Bressie to slid into.

He ran his slick-sticky hand down Niall's chest to his dick, twisting his wrist once before lowering further, fingers teasing Niall's fucked-open hole. The smaller lad tightened against the ends of his fingers, leg coming up to wrap around Bressie's waist. "Gonna let me feel you, babe?" Bressie questioned sweetly into Niall's ear. Niall nibbled his lip between his teeth and nodded instead of saying anything. "Hey," Bressie cupped his jaw and kissed him. "Niall, talk to me."

The blond tried to pull Bressie closer, hide in him, but he held firm. When Bressie just raised a questioning brow, Niall huffed. "Go slow, yeah? You're...big."

The brunet sneaked an arm under Niall's back and hugged him close. "I'll always take care of you, Niall. I always have," he declared as he rolled a condom down his pulsing shaft.

Niall went soft at the words. "I know." He kissed down Bressie's strong jaw to his pulse point, sucking on the thin skin. "Come on, then. Get on with it."

Bressie sat up, big hand splayed across Niall's stomach as he lined himself up. With his blunt head poking at Niall's enhance, Bressie moved his hand down to pull Niall open wide and push in just the first inch past his tip. Niall inhaled sharply, eyes screwed shut, so Bressie rubbed smooth circles into the popstar's hip and licked and kissed across his chest and stomach.

"So lovely, chief. Fucking hot." Bressie wasn't sure if he was talking about the clench of his ass or of his being as a whole, his mind too fuzzy to separate them. Niall relaxed under the ministrations anyway, and Bressie pushed in further. He was rewarded that time with a low, loud moan, the sound almost punched from Niall's lungs.

"More," the smaller man begged. "More, more."

Niall was getting restless, shifting the few inches of Bressie's dick he had inside him. With two large hands, Bressie scooped under Niall's thighs, bending them back and pinning him to the bed, wide open for him to sink in smoothly. Niall's mouth dropped open, a long string of "ooohh's" falling off his lips.

Bressie took a deep breath, sanity crushed under the pressure around his prick. "Pet. Ni, _shit_ , feel so good." He watched closely, sweat dripping down into his eye from the exertion of keeping still, while Niall adjusted.

A few long minutes, and Niall was twitching, hips pushing down on him and making Bressie groan. "Ready," Niall informed his lover. Bressie thanked the almighty powers in the universe and lowered down to his elbows before pulling out to thrust in hard. Niall lost an, "Ugh!" at the first spark of real pleasure, his dick starting to fill up again from where it'd fallen to half mast.

Niall's arm and legs curled around him like a blanket, wrapping Bressie in a searing heat and tightness. He lost his conscious mind a bit, pushing into Niall's body fast and barely controlled. Sounds dripped from Niall's mouth with each thrust. Bressie groaned and sucked the skin over Niall's collarbone into his mouth, biting down as he rocketed into him. "Deeper, head. Need you there," Niall pleaded.

Bressie would do anything for Niall on a regular basis, much less when he was milking precome from Bressie's dick with each hard clench of his hole. He hooked Niall's knees over he elbows and bent his legs back to the bed, resting back onto his forearms and sinking so much deeper. Niall cried out a breathy, "yes," sounding like thank you on his tongue. Bressie's full balls were pressed up to Niall's soft crack as he stayed deep and rocked his hips hard against the smaller lad.

Niall was losing it, wriggling under Bressie's larger body as he fisted the sheets in his sweaty palms. "Need to come, Brez. Almost there."

Bressie kissed his sternum and, with his lips tickling the skin, ordered, "Get a hand on yourself. I'm close, too." Niall groaned his agreement and an arm sneaked between their bodies to tug himself closer to his orgasm. The new pleasure had Niall tightening harshly around Bressie, and the larger man had to stop for a moment to let Niall loosen enough to move again.

They were both so close, pushing each other further with tight grips and desperate movements. Niall was letting a shocked moan out every time Bressie hit right on his prostate, the combination of pleasure enough to send him over the edge. He went suffocatingly tight and tried to ride Bressie from under him while cum streaked across his belly.

Bressie folded his smaller lover that much more and grit his teeth as the molten friction sent sparks down his spine, straight to his dick. He bit crudely on Niall's shoulder as he trembled though his orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure pumping Niall full of his seed through the condom. Boneless and mindless, Bressie dropped on top on Niall, making the air whoosh from his lungs.

"Off, you oaf. I'm gross," Niall demanded as he tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. Bressie only groaned and turned his face into Niall's neck to give him sluggish kisses. Niall bit down on his smile and combed his fingers through Bressie's hair. "Not bad, head."

Bressie scoffed and scraped at Niall's chest hair. "You liked it."

"I think it was mutual if I'm not mistaken."

He was right, of course. Bressie actually felt like he was the winner in the grand scheme, he got to have Niall, feel his heat, come from it, and watch Niall do the same. Pretty much a win all around, as far as he was concerned. Now, though, he could feel Niall's cum smearing between them, and the condom was starting to shift uncomfortably as he softened. He rolled off Niall and threw the condom away before walking, as best he could on sex-woozy legs, to the bathroom for a flannel.

When he got back, Niall was sprawled out on the sheets, dazed smile on his lips and legs spread lazily. "Come here. I'm cold." That was easy enough for Bressie to follow, sitting on the bed to clean them up before shuffling down and enveloping the younger lad in his arms.

"You okay?" Bressie checked.

"I am...totally okay," Niall concluded and rubbed the tip of his nose against Bressie's shoulder. A yawn pushed hot breath onto his skin, and Bressie rubbed his back comfortingly until Niall's breaths evened out and his arms went loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Nessie will always be my #1 guilty pleasure!
> 
> COMMENTS AND VOTES! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleeyeslie)!


End file.
